New Beginnings
by IceGirl2772
Summary: When Susan and her siblings have to go to America for a business trip, she leaves her 15-year-old daughter with Professor Diggory. What happens when she enters Narnia? What will she learn about her family and her father? OC/OC Suspian I OWN NOTHING! R&R!
1. Prologue: The Old Beginning

**Hi, everyone! As you already know, my name is IceGirl2772 and this is my first time writing in this archive.**

**I haven't read all the books (I'm still to finish reading the Silver Chair) but I've seen all the films. I was interested in how they potrayed the relationship between Caspian and Susan in the 2****nd**** film. I know there are a lot of stories here about their relationship. So I decided to throw in my own ideas. I have been dreaming about this story for months and it was only when I saw the new movie that I finally decided to commit my thoughts and dreams about the subject to my own story filled with my own ideas.**

**As for reviews, I will NOT tollerate flames. Positive reviews are gold treasure to me. Critiques will help me make this story better. Although, I will appreciate it if you go a little bit easy on me. It is my first time writing in this archive, you know.**

**Oh! Don't be afraid to pitch in your own ideas. And when I say that, I mean say what you think should happen in the story. I want you to be able to see what you want to see. Before you say anything, I'm just like that. I don't believe in writing only what I want you all to see. I'm a big believer in writing both what I want you to see and what you want to see. You have a say in what events will occur in this story.**

**You can decide how Taylor (my OC) enters Narnia, how she meets Caspian, how the big moments take place; anything you want to see in this story will be seen. But I have one condition: it must result in a happy ending. I'm a big believer in stories having to have happy endings. You can tease me about it all you want, but I will stick to my beliefs. So don't be afraid to pitch in.**

**OK. I don't want to bore you all any longer with my rambling and actually make you not want to read this story. It's the last thing I want to do. Believe me. Also, I don't want to waste a page on an author's note. I do that far too much. Don't believe me? Read some of my other stories. lol **

**First things first: the disclaimer. No copyright infragement will be intended throughout the story. However, I do own my OCs and that's about it…unless you count the plot for this story.**

**Just a little warning, there will be references to the movies. So this story is actually based on the movies; not the books. But I'm disregarding Voyage of the Dawn Treder in some way. If you look closely, you'll see what I mean. Just one thing I hate about the movies: there's no movie about the first book! I cannot believe they ignored 'The Magician's Boy'! It shows how Narnia was created, for crying out loud! Do you think they should've made the first book into a film? Or is it just me who thinks that?**

**Ok. Let's get this story started before I drive you bonkers. ****Feel free to enjoy.  


* * *

**It has been years since the Penvensie children have set foot into Narnia; 5 years to be exact. After their return, they tried to live normal lives and let the fantasy world drift to the back of their minds. But it was a hard task, considering they're the Kings and Queens of Old like Trumpkin said when they rescued him from the Telmarine soldiers not long after their return.

Peter was heartbroken throughout the first few months back home in Finchley, England. The main reason of the heartbreak is that he and his sister, Susan, were not allowed to go back whereas his younger siblings, Edmund and Lucy, could go back eventually. To this day, he still dreams about the magical land and often plays games involving Narnia with his siblings. They also talk about the mythical place and even call it their home away from home. Throughout the years, he studyed mythology; and became pretty darn good at it too! Also, he's still maintaining his relationship with his siblings, but has developed a stronger relationship with his youngest sibling, Lucy, if it was even possible. They were close before!

Edmund, too, was heartbroken to abandon Narnia. But it inspired him to do different extracurricular activities. He even joined the fencing club at his school and potentionally became the local fencing champion along with being among the most popular kids at school. Like Peter and his other siblings, he dreams about Narnia, plays games about Narnia and talks about Narnia.

Lucy took leaving Narnia pretty hard. But since the healing cordial in Narnia was given to her, she was interested in bringing the idea to her own world. She even joined the chemistry club and tried to recreate her own version of the magic liquid. When she succeeded, she became popular amongst the science kids. Some of the big companies in England even want to manufacture it. She's still deciding which manufacturer would be the bets to manufacture it. She also dreams about Narnia, plays games about Narnia and talks about Narnia.

Susan took the departure the hardest of all the siblings. A week after leaving Narnia, she even tried to commit suicide just to return to the magical world she calls home. She dreams about Narnia as well, but all her Narnian dreams involve her lover: Prince Caspian. The dream of them includes the kiss she gave him before she and her siblings left and what could have happened if they remained in Narnia forever.

But those are only simple dreams and childish fantacies. Susan has a new reality now. Stangely, about 2 months after they returned to Narnia, the Penvensies discovered some shocking news: Susan was expecting a baby. Their parents did not take the news well at first, but eventually came round and promised to support whatever decision their eldest daughter made concerning her child's future.

They immediately ruled out abortion because they thought that abortion was murder. And Susan did not like the idea of leaving her own baby in the care of another family. In the end, there was only one option: raise the baby herself. Once she announced the decision, Peter, Edmund and Lucy promised to support her and the baby. Their parents agreed as well. They even pulled Susan out of the boarding school as soon as she went into the second trimester and tutored her privately at home.

When Susan was 6 months pregnant, the Pevensie siblings moved to a bigger house so the baby could have a nursary. Their parents continue to support them both financially wise and decision wise. They adored the new house in the peaceful countryside with Mr Diggory's house just down the road. They eventually saw him again and he was over the moon when he heard about their latest adventures in Narnia. He was heartbroken though when he found out that Peter and Susan weren't allowed back to Narnia, but happy when Edmund and Lucy were.

3 months after they moved to the countryside and the nursary was finally completed, Susan went into labour. After 12 hours of contrations and pushing, she finally gave birth to a little girl. She was given the same Taylor Cassidy Pevensie. Peter, Lucy and Edmund were named god parents. She is the splitting replica of Susan, but had the hair and the eyes of her father. Only she and her siblings know the real identity of her father.

"And the King of Narnia took the princess' hand and took her to the castle where he made her his queen and lived happily ever after," Susan finished telling another story about Narnia.

"Is Narnia real, mummy?" Taylor asked.

"It is real if you believe it is real," Susan answered.

"Have you ever been to Narnia?" Taylor asked again.

"Yes. And it is the most beautiful place you will ever see. The castles are as beautiful as they are in fairytales and the stars make up the shape of the most beautiful girl of the land," Susan gushed as she playfully tickled her young daughter, causing her to giggle, "Now, time to sleep, princess."

"Will I go to Narnia?" Taylor asked with her chocolate brown eyes filled with hope.

"One day you will," Susan promised before she tucked her in and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, mummy," Taylor murmured before she drifted to sleep.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Susan murmured back.

Smiling, she turned off the light and walked out of her daughter's bedroom. She walked into the living room and saw Peter teaching Lucy some of the new facts he learnt about mythology.

"She wanted to hear another story about Narnia?" Edmund guessed.

"She is fascinated about that place. Tonight, she even asked me if she will go to Narnia," Susan responded.

"I think she will. She's next in line for the throne since we used to rule," Lucy pointed out.

"But then we left. Caspian is the ruler now," Susan reminded her younger sister.

"Remember what Aslan said when we were crowned: once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. Caspian might be ruler now, but we're still the Kings and Queens of Old. Technically, we're still royalty so that makes Taylor royalty as well," Peter reminded her.

"What did you say to her when she asked that?" Edmund questioned.

"I told her she will one day. Somehow, I know that Aslan will take her to Narnia," Susan confessed.

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. It's been 4 years since we were last in Narnia. Caspian probably has found a bride and had children of his own. Maybe he's dead," Peter retorted.

"He's not dead. I still talk to Aslan in my dreams. Narnia is now running along with our time. Caspian is still alive and he hasn't found a bride. He still misses Susan," Lucy butted in.

"Do you still love him, Susan?" Peter suddenly blurted.

"I would say that I don't love him, but I don't want to lie," was Susan's response.

"Susan, you have to move on eventually. We can't go back!" Edmund snapped before walking away.

"Keep it down! You'll wake up Taylor!" Lucy pleaded.

"Since when is he like this?" Susan quizzed, "He's always been hoping that we'd return to Narnia."

"He's jealous," Peter said.

"Of what?" Susan scoffed.

"That Taylor might get the opportunity to go to Narnia while we're stuck here in England. Unlike us, Taylor has had Narnia with her since she was born. She'll grow up with Narnia. We didn't find out about Narnia until 6 years ago," Peter explained.

"We'll only have dreams and memories," Lucy added.

_**In another world…**_

"_I'm glad I came back," Susan confessed._

"_I only wish we had more time together," Caspian told her._

"_It would never have worked anyway," Susan said._

"_Why not?" Caspian asked her with confusion written on his face._

"_I am 1300 years older than you," Susan reminded him with a laugh._

_Caspian laughed sadly. Susan then turned and began to walk away before stopping suddenly. She then turned back and stood in front of him. She then stood up on her tip toes, placed a hand delicately onto his neck and kissed him tenderly. This earned gasps and murmurs from the crowd. After a little bit, they broke the kiss and embraced each other. They also heard Edmund and Lucy talking to each other quietly._

"_I'm sure when I'm older, I'll understand," Lucy remarked._

"_I'm older and I don't think I want to understand," Edmund retorted._

_Caspian and Susan broke away from their loving embrace and Susan rejoined her siblings. They then walked through the magic doorway Aslan made and disappeared forever as Caspian watched on with a heavy heart._

"Susan!" Caspian gasped as he bolted upright in his bed.

That faithful day 5 years ago had plagued Caspian like the plague since it all happened. Caspian continued to rule Narnia and he was loved by all the people; both Telmarine and Narnian alike. The two former enemies continued to live amongst one another in peaceful serenity. However, another problem has plagued Caspian: the pressure of finding a queen.

All the lords in the castle are saying that at some point, he will have to find a wife and produce an heir to the throne. He has met some of the many elligable princesses from nearby kingdoms. But they were either after him only for the wealth and power he holds and weren't the one for him. So far, the lords have been tollorent with his reason of turning down their marriage proposals. But he knew that their patience was wearing thin. He had 2 choices: find a queen and produce an heir or surrender the throne.

Everytime that the subject was approached, Caspian always wished that Susan was one of the elligable women. He would pick her to be his bride in a heartbeat. But, he could not. Aslan sent her and her siblings back to their world and he will never see his beloved Susan again. Oh, if only Aslan had allowed them to return whenever they wished. But he knew that would not be possible.

"Oh, Susan, if only you remained in Narnia. You would become Queen of Narnia again, you would marry me and you would be the mother to my children," Caspian sighed as he laid back against the pillows.

Knowing he had duties in the morning, he let sleep overtake him and he had dreams filled with Narnia and a certain gentle queen.  


* * *

**Meh. It's probably not much, but it's not bad for a first attempt right? Also, I dropped a massive hint as to the identity of Taylor's father. Don't say who it is in your reviews though. If you had the right answer, you would be giving it away.**

**Well, next chapter will be 10 years later and Taylor will be spending 1 ½ months with Professor Diggory and I think you know what that leads to.**

**Well, I should let you get back to the real world now. If you want this story to continue, you must either leave a positive review or a critique. NO FLAMES ALLOWED!**

**Bye!**


	2. Am I Dreaming?

**Hey, everyone! Looks like I did a good job on the prologue by your standards. BTW, thanks so much to Marigold Dove for the ideas he/she submitted. Those will be of very good use to the story.**

**Anyways, this is the first official chapter of New Beginnings (the prologue sort-of doesn't count). In this, Taylor is returning home from St Finbars for the summer and I think you can gathur the rest from reading the chapter rather than me tell you everything.**

**I own nothing aside from my OCs (Taylor being one of them) and this plot. If I own Chronicles of Narnia, the Pevensie children would have remained in Narnia and Susan and Caspian would have married.**

**Feel free to enjoy.  


* * *

**It has now been 15 years since the Pevensie siblings entered Narnia and 10 years since we first met them as they entered their brand new lives filled with all kinds of new responsibilities. Taylor has blossomed into a beautiful 15-year-old woman and is the splitting image of her mother…well, aside from her eyes which she received from her father. She aced through earlier school easily and earned a scholarship to St Finbars which happened to be the school Susan and Lucy used to attend before the sudden pregnancy. She is acing every class and is in the art club and the main soloist in her chior. She is amongst the most popular girls in her school despite her social rank but she always remains down-to-earth and knows who her friends are.

Now, she is on a train with her schoolbag and her suitcase. She is now on her way home from boarding school for yet another summer. Don't get me wrong. Taylor always looks forward to returning home to her mother and her aunt and uncles for the summer, but not many of her friends live close to her and there's not much for teenagers to do in the countryside. But, she could always spend some time at Professor Diggory's house to study some of her favourite subjects from school. At least she'll have some ways she could occupy herself throughout the 3-month long break.

Taylor was suddenly pulled away from her thoughts when the train came to a stop. She saw the majority of Saint Finbar's students getting off the train. She finally realised she was home and joined the crowd walking out of the train station. Once she finally escaped from the underground train station, she saw Peter leaning against his car smiling.

"Uncle Peter!" Taylor squealed as she raced across the street.

"Hey, Sunshine! How was the term?" Peter asked as he embraced her and loaded her bags in the boot.

"Well, entered a couple of the singing competitions nearby and won all of them. Same goes with the art competitions. I got all As again. So nothing changed," Taylor replied with a shrug.

"That's good to know. And let me guessed: all your pictures are based on Narnia," Peter assumed.

"What's wrong with that?" Taylor defended.

"Nothing's wrong with it. It's just that everyone will eventually start getting tired of seeing only Narnian drawings. They'll want to see something…different," Peter stated.

"Narnia is the only thing I've actually grown up with. Besides, living in the countryside, there really isn't much inspiration," Taylor retorted.

"I promise that one day, we'll move into the city. But our careers are just starting to reach our heights right now and we just can't spring it right now," Peter sighed.

Whoops! I forgot to mention their careers. Peter is now a mythologist, Edmund is a champion fencer, Lucy is a genius in medicine and Susan is a successful archaeologist. And when Peter says they've just reached the height of their careers, he means they are just receiving the benefits.

Anyways, the rest of the ride home was filled with silence, silence and – you guessed it – more silence. When they finally returned home, Taylor raced inside to greet her mother whilst Peter carried in her stuff like the good uncle/fatherly figure he is.

"Hey, Uncle Edmund, have you seen mum?" Taylor asked as she walked into the loungeroom.

"I think she's in her room," Edmund responded with a shrug before doing a double-take, "Taylor? You're not meant to be home for another 2 days!"

"Uncle Edmund, you are a champion fencer, you have competed against some of the best fencers in England and beyond and yet, you can't keep track of the date?" Taylor asked with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You sound like your mother," Edmund grumbled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Taylor laughed before heading upstairs, "Mother I'm home!"

"Taylor!" Lucy squealed as she embraced her niece.

"Hi, Aunt Lucy!" Taylor responded before returning the embrace.

"Welcome back, honey," Susan greeted as she stopped packing her suitcase and hugged her daughter.

"Thanks, mum. It was pretty much the same old term. It just went by quicker," Taylor remarked before she noticed the suitcase, "Aw, mum. Don't tell me you're going on a business trip again."

"It's more than a business trip. It is the biggest debate of the decade which I have been invited to take part in. Also, Uncle Peter has a lecture to give at the American University, Aunt Lucy has to conduct demonstrations at the medical section at the American University and Uncle Edmund has the fencing championships," Susan explained.

"Wait. If you say American University, are you saying you are going to America?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

"Look, I know we promised to spend the entire summer with you. But this could make us big. And if it does, I promise as soon as we get back, we will buy a house in the big city likeI said we would. You will understand when you're older," Susan promised as she did up her suitcase.

"How long?" Taylor demanded.

"6 weeks," Susan sighed.

Taylor didn't say anything except for a…

"You're kidding me, right?"

"We wish we were. But once we are back, we are free to spend time with you until you go back to Saint Finbar's," Lucy swore.

"And back to staring at the hot boys at Hendon house," Taylor added jokingly.

"What's this I hear about staring at boys from Hendon House?" Edmund demanded as he and Peter walked in.

"I was joking, Uncle Edmund. Although, there's this hot goalkeeper at Hendon House who has been interested in me for weeks," Taylor confessed.

"Who do we have to deck?" Peter asked as he and Edmund punched their fists into their open hands.

"Nobody. He hasn't made a move yet," Taylor assured them.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked.

"A girl can always tell. Well…that and me and my friends always see him glancing at me at lunch," Taylor giggled.

"Enough on the subject please!" Peter and Edmund pleaded.

"When do you guys leave for the trip?" Taylor asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Edmund answered.

"Even though you're 15 years old and we live in the countryside, we're not ready to leave you at home alone just yet. So you are going to stay with Professor Diggory," Susan announced.

"I love Professor Diggory!" Taylor squealed.

"Alright, now go pick out your clothes for 6 weeks and feel free to disregard your school uniform. By the time you're done, dinner should be ready," Peter said.

Taylor left her mother's bedroom and headed to her own bedroom. She opened her suitcase and removed all the clothes and books she took with her to school and replaced them with clean clothing, making sure she packed 6 weeks worth along with toiletries and other necessities. As promised, when she was finished obeying her instructions, dinner was on the table.

"Yay! Pasta soup!" Taylor cheered as she sat on her chair and took a fresh bread roll from the pile.

"It is your favourite meal," Susan said as she took a bite out of her bread roll.

"It's our way of apologising for breaking our promise to you," Lucy told her.

"That's OK. I'm sure I'll be the exact same way when I'm older," Taylor shrugged as she swallowed the spoonful of soup she had in her mouth before giggling, "Uncle Edmund, slow down! You're eating like a pig!"

"No I'm not!" Edmund defended as he continued stuffing his face with pasta soup.

"Sure you'd rather have him than Cousin Eustace?" Taylor teased.

"Anyone's better than that grub," Edmund retorted.

Taylor just rolled her eyes and continued eating her soup. After desert and washing up, everyone decided to retire for the night. After all, they did have a big day tomorrow.

When the morning light hit Taylor's face, she knew it was time to get up. Sighing, she had a shower, brushed her teeth and slid into her favourite dress **(AN: Link's in my profile.)** before heading downstairs to join her mother, aunt and uncles for breakfast.

"Sleep well, Taylor?" Susan asked as she handed her a bowl of porridge.

"Better than I did at school," Taylor responded as she sat at the table.

"How so?" Lucy questioned.

"The girls in my dorm would continue to gossip after light's out. And they never bothered to study. I have no idea how they got C or above!" Taylor scoffed in disbelief.

"Not everyone can get straight As, Taylor," Edmund reminded her.

"They actually can if they put the effort in," Peter retorted.

"Hey, Uncle Peter! How are you going with that girlfriend of yours?" Taylor asked, "I forgot to ask you about her yesturday."

"I broke up with her before I picked you up from the train station yesturday afternoon. She was saying disrespectful things about your mother," Peter announced.

"Can I slap her across the face?" Taylor pleaded.

"You will do no such thing," Susan butted in.

"Oh, Aunt Lucy. I hear that one of my school teachers asked you out," Taylor announced.

"EXCUSE ME?" Peter demanded as he immediately went into over-protective brother mode.

"I said no! I strickly told him that I don't date people who teach my niece!" Lucy promised.

"And he kept on trying and trying and trying and trying," Taylor added.

"Do I have permission to have a little 'talk' with him?" Peter asked.

"I'm sure the majority of the women would be happy to let you. That guy's a womanizer. He even successfully seduced one of my fellow classmates," Taylor stated.

"How do you know that?" Edmund asked.

"She's in my dorm," was all Taylor replied.

After an 'interesting' breakfast, it was time for the Pevensie family to depart. They loaded their suitcases in the back of the car and departed for Professor Diggory's house. There was nothing but silence in the car because they were all busy doing their own little thing.

Peter is focusing on the road, Edmund is reading a book on fencing, Susan is looking over her speech, Lucy is writing down formulas before she forgot about them and Taylor is drawing someone she has been seeing in her dreams recently.

This someone is a man dressed in the royal clothing commoningly worn by the King of Narnia. His brown hair flowed elegently until it reached his shoulders and his chocolate brown eyes was filled with both love and desire. He wore his crown on his head and sat on his white and gold throne with the Narnians and the Telmarines all gazing up at him with admiration. But here comes the strangest thing. He is ignoring the crowd admiring him. He is gazing at the woman next to him and she is returning the gaze with the same love and desire-filled eyes.

Soon enough, she found herself gazing at the countryside that flew past her as they continued down the long road towards Professor Diggory's house. Soon, she felt her eyelids grow increasingly heavy and soon, she fell asleep. But it wasn't dreamless. No, sir. She continued to dream about Narnia.

"_Whoa. Where am I?" Taylor asked._

"_Taylor…"_

"_Who are you?" Taylor demanded._

"_You will find out in time, Taylor."_

"_How do you know my name?" Taylor squeaked._

"_You have doubts, dear one."_

"_Of course I have doubts. I am talking to a lion from fairytales my mother would tell me!" Taylor exclaimed._

"_Things aren't always what they seem."_

"_What do you mean?" Taylor demanded._

"Taylor, sweetheart, you have to wake up now," Susan said as she gently shook her daughter.

"Huh? What's going on?" Taylor asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"We're at Professor Diggory's," Peter announced.

Taylor looked out the window and saw that Peter was right. There she saw standing in all its glory is the 4 story house which belongs to her family friend, Professor Diggory. She also saw the housekeeper, Mrs McKreedy, standing in the front lawn waiting for their guest for 6 weeks. Sighing, she climbed out of the car and was soon followed by her mother and her distant relatives.

"Be good," Peter advised as he embraced her.

"No promises," Taylor teased with a laugh.

"Try not to annoy Mrs McKreedy too much. She's not exactly our biggest fan," Edmund warned.

"Yet," Taylor giggled as she embraced her uncle.

"Have fun. Don't disturb the professor too much," Lucy instructed as they shared a hug.

"I never need to disturb him. It's always the other way round!" Taylor defended.

"I'll miss you," Susan murmured as she kissed her daughter's head and held her close.

"I'll miss you too," Taylor murmured.

They then broke their embrace and Peter handed Taylor her suitcase. After waving goodbye to the car that is now departing, she walked across the yard to greet Mrs McKreedy.

"Is this is, then? Haven't you brought anything else?" Mrs McKreedy demanded.

"No, ma'am. Also, some of my stuff is already here from my last visit," Taylor answered.

"Small favours," Mrs McKreedy smirked before they walked inside.

"Mrs McKreedy! I shall like my lunch now. Ah, Taylor! So nice to see you again! When did you get here?" Professor Diggory asked as he embraced the daughter of his longtime friend.

"Just now," Taylor responded as she returnted the embrace.

"Come. Your guest room is ready," Professor Diggory announced as he showed her to her new bedroom for the following 6 weeks, "I hung up the Narnian drawings you drew for me so you can have a sence of Narnia in your room.

"Thanks," Taylor said as she placed her suitcase on the bed.

"You can unpack later. Now, let's go have some lunch. I believe that Mrs McKreedy has cooked something special," Professor Diggory told her as they went to the dining room.

And it was something special alright. Chicken noodle soup since Professor Diggory thinks he's coming down with a slight cold; a cold that certainly had its trademark bad-timing! As they ate, they talked and caught up with one another since they see each other on rare occassions. After lunch was done, Professor Diggory went back to his study and Taylor headed back to her room tp unpack. As she unpacked, she took out the drawing she started in the car on the way there.

"Nah. I can remember dreams easily. I'll just finish it tonight," Taylor sighed as she threw her drawing utensils onto her bed and left her bedroom.

Despite the amount of times she was walked through these halls, she still allows herself to be amazed at the historical artifacts and paintings that hid the brown dull timber walls. She explored every room that was unlocked. She wished to run, but she remembered the rules Mrs McKreedy laid out: no shouting, no running, no touching the historical artifacts, no disturbing the professor and a bunch more rules. Then, she came across a certain room and found something odd…

"That's strange. Out of the amount of times I've been here, this room as never been unlocked; not once," Taylor muttered as she opened the door and went inside.

When she did walk inside, she found this room to be nearly empty. The sunlight was streaming in through the open windows and at the other side of the room, she saw a giant object hidden underneath a white sheet. At first, she feared that she would get in trouble.

"Well, curiousity kills the cat, but satisfactory brings it back," Taylor remarked as she walked closer to the object and pulled the white cloth back to reveal, "What a particular wardrobe."

She continued to let her curiousity get the best of her as she opened the wardrobe and the moth balls rolled out of the wardrobe and bounced across the floor. The wardrobe was occupied by a bunch of coats made of all kinds of furs. Taylor then stepped into the wardrobe, making sure she closed the door behind him. She pushed the coats to the side so she can find her way through. When she was halfway through, she turned around and began walked backwards so she can watch the entrance. She let her hands brush along the coats, but then…

"That's not a coat!" Taylor gasped as she looked down to see what her hand brushed against.

It was a branch. That's strange. What would a tree be doing in the closet? Confused, she turned around slowly and gasped at the sight before her.

There were more trees and a lamp post covered in vines. In the distance, she could see a castle inbetween the mountain summit. Sunlight was streaming from the blue sky above. Suddenly, she remembered the stories her mother would tell her. At least, she thought they were stories.

"Am I dreaming? Is this Narnia?" Taylor asked herself.  


* * *

**So Taylor has entered Narnia. Who will she meet first? What was Aslan trying to tell her in her dream? Will she learn the truth about her family's past? When will she learn the identity of her father?**

**Wanna know the answer to all of these questions? Stay turned to find out! Remember! Review! Alert! Favourite!**


	3. Meeting Prince Antony and King Caspian

**Howdy, y'all! Welcome to a brand new chapter! Just to recap. In the prologue, we found out that Susan has a 5-year-old daughter named Taylor and that Caspian still dreams of the day the Pevensies left Narnia and that he is being pressured to marry and produce an heir. Then, in the previous chapter, it's 10 years later and Taylor just arrived home from Saint Finbar's to find out that Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy are going over to America for business and she has to spend 6 weeks with Professor Diggory. As she walks through the house after lunch, she enters a room which is generally locked whenever she visits and she discovers the wardrobe. She enters the wardrobe and goes towards the back and ends up entering Narnia.**

**That was a mouthful. Anyways, as usual, aside from my OCs and this story, I do not own anything related to the Chronicles of Narnia. CS Lewis owns the copyright for the books and Disney (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe and Prince Caspian), 20****th**** Century Fox (Voyage of the Dawn Treder) and Walden Media (all three films made to date) own the copyright for the movies.**

**Again, that was another mouthful. Did you know that Disney dropped Voyage of the Dawn Treder because they thought that the budget would be a problem? 20****th**** Century Fox picked it up after Disney dropped it and teamed up with Walden Media to make the new Narnia film. It's an interesting fact, isn't it?**

**OK. This is a slight summary of what will happen this chapter: Taylor walks further into the woods and is found by a member of the royal guard (spoiler: he's one of the knights that goes with Taylor on her quest) and he takes her to Caspian and I think you can figure out the rest. It's a strange thing. I have never met you guys once in my life and I think you're smart. OK. Maybe it's not that strange, but still…**

**Anyways, I am going to try to quit babbling so we can get to the story quicker. Oh! One question. I need some advice about the romance side of this story. You know that knight who finds Taylor in the Shuddering Woods and later goes with her on her quest to save Narnia? Should I have them fall in love with one another? I'll leave that to you guys because like I said in the prologue. You get to have a say in what happens in this story.**

**I'm also making a Christmas story for the Chronicles of Narnia. It's going to be the sequel to this story. What chaos do you think should happen? What presents should everyone receive? Who should end up under the mistletoe? Should I make an appearance in there? What evil shall I cause for them? Ah, so many ideas flowing through my head, so little time…OK. I suddenly feel the urge to do the following.**

***does evil laugh and starts coughing* I seriously have to cut back on those evil laughs.**

**ENJOY!  


* * *

**Taylor continued to state at the view in front of her in amazement. She couldn't believe this. Narnia is actually in front of her. Narnia is an actual place. Narnia has existed the entire time! That means that all those stories that her mother has told her: they are based on actual fact! But that would have to mean that her aunt, her uncles and her mother would have been here.

"Well, I doubt Professor Diggory would mind if I disappeared for a few hours," Taylor shrugged as she walked deeper into the forest.

She saw all kinds of things as she walked deeper into the Shuddering Woods. She could've sworn she heard the trees whisper things to her and the leaves that blew in the wind make out the shape of a woman laughing and waving at her as if she knew her before disappearing. There were also squirrals, badgers, dwarfs; even a couple of centaurs and minotaurs appeared from the trees and bushes next to the path. They weren't looking angry or attempting to scare her. They were actually…smiling and looking…well, welcoming.

"You look lost, my dear. Haven't you been here before?" Trufflehunter asked.

"No. It's my first time," Taylor confessed. _Look at me. I'm talking to a badger!_

"You look like somebody we used to know. What is your name, my dear?" Trufflehunter questioned.

Before Taylor could answer, they all turned to the sound of a horse. They saw a man in his early 20s with blond hair, blue eyes and wearing the uniform of the royal guard approach them. Taylor immediately moved closer to Trufflehunter because she did not want to get trampled. The knight rode past them at first. But he then stopped his horse and climbed off of it before approaching Taylor. He had a look of intrigue on his face. Since he had a foot ½ on her, she had to look up at him. She couldn't help but become entranced by his bedazzling features. He seemed to glow like an angel. Oh wait. That's just the sunlight shining on him. But it's close enough.

"Well, I don't think I've seen you around before," he remarked.

He's voice sounded smooth like velvet and deep, husky and sexy. Taylor swore she had died and gone to heaven. It is impossible for a guy as good looking as him to exist on Earth. But wait. She suddenly remembered where she was.

"I've never been here before," Taylor responded.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Taylor Pevensie," Taylor answered.

"Welcome to Narnia, Taylor Pevensie. My name is Antony, Knight of Narnia and Prince of Beruna," Antony introduced as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, making the Narnians squirm and exclaim in disgust.

"Thank you. I feel very welcomed," Taylor smiled.

"Do you have any family in Narnia?" Antony asked.

"No. All my family is back on Earth,' Taylor replied.

"Well, why don't you allow me to bring you back to the castle?" Antony offered, "I am sure His Majesty will be more than happy to let him reside at the castle for a few days."

"I wish I could stay. But I should probably be heading back now. My caretaker will probably be wondering where I am," Taylor kindly declined.

"Caretaker? Are you orphaned?" Antony questioned.

"Oh no. My mother, my aunt and my uncles are on business trips for 6 weeks so I being left under the care of Professor Diggory," Taylor explained.

"What about your father?" Antony asked.

"I don't know who he is," Taylor confessed.

"I am sorry to hear that. But at least stay with us for a few days. I cannot let you leave without exploring Narnia," Antony pleaded.

"OK. I'll stay for a few days," Taylor relented.

"But first, we shall have to find you suitable to wear," Antony announced.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Taylor demanded.

"If the King saw you dressed like that, you'll be thrown in the dungeon and tried for wearing inadequate clothing," Antony joked before laughing at the look of horror on Taylor's face, "Relax. I'm joking. But since you are about to visit the King, it is polite to wear something more appropiate."

"OK. Where are we going to go?" Taylor asked.

"Come with me," was all Antony said.

Taylor smiled before approached the horse. He helped her on before climbing on behind her. He wrapped his arms around her torso and took the reins. He started the horse in a trot as they galloped towards the ruins of Cair Paravel which looked like it is in the process of being rebuilt.

"Are those the ruins of Cair Paravel?" Taylor questioned as Antony helped her off the horse.

"You know a lot about Narnia," Antony stated as they approached a wooden door.

"My mother used to tell me bedtime stories about Narnia when I was younger," Taylor confessed, "But why are we here?"

"I suppose Queen Susan wouldn't mind if we borrowed one of her dresses," Antony shrugged as he found a wooden poll, found the old piece of clothing that was left behind by Peter 15 years before and lit it alight, "Can you hold this?"

"When you talk about Queen Susan, are you talking about the King's wife?" Taylor quizzed as she took hold of the source of light and shielded it from the slight breeze.

"Oh no. King Caspian doesn't have a wife. I'm talking about one of the Kings and Queens of Old," Antony answered as he opened the door and took the poll from Taylor.

"The Kings and Queens who ruled Narnia before the Telmarines took over?" Taylor assumed.

"You're a smart girl. You know that?" Antony complimented.

Together, they entered the underground levels of Cair Paravel. When they reached the bottom, they found 4 treasure chests which are meant to contain what remained of the Kings and Queens of Old. After lighting the rest of the room, Antony immediately led Taylor to the third chest which belonged to Susan.

"The last time this was opened was 15 years ago. It was the last time we have heard from them," Antony explained as he opened the chest and took out a red dress, "It should suit you well. And, you're also going to need these."

He then took out a corset and a pedicoat which Taylor presumed that you wore underneath the dress.

"I'm gonna need your help with the corset," Taylor stated as she slid the pedicoat on underneath the dress she has on now.

"I won't mind. Instead of asking the servents, my sister would ask for my help with hers," Antony confessed, "Tali is beautiful, strong, intelligent; she's a lot like you actually. She is one of the many princesses amongst Narnia that has been rejected by King Caspian."

"How so?" Taylor asked as she motioned for him to help with the corset.

"The council has been pressuring His Majesty to find a wife and produce an heir to the throne. But so far, he could not find happiness with any princess. They were either only after the wealth and fortune it would bring or they both agreed that they weren't the one for one another. So far, the council has been sympathetic. But I doubt they will be for long. They have given him a…let's call it an ultimatem. Find a wife and produce an heir or surrender the throne. And after what he went through to reclaim the throne, he certainly doesn't want to lose it," Antony explained as he did up the corset, "I think he is still thinking about Queen Susan."

"Excuse me?" Taylor demanded kindly as she slipped on the dress and accepted the gold shoes Antony was offering her.

"15 years ago, King Caspian teamed up with the Kings and Queens of Old to overthrow Miraz so he could reclaim the throne that belonged to his late father, King Caspian the Ninth. High King Peter and His Majesty often disagreed but they were like siblings. That also applies to King Edmund and Queen Lucy. But him and Queen Susan; they were in love with one another instantly. Before they left Narnia for good, they even shared a kiss. Everyone thinks he's in love with someone he cannot have," Antony told her with a shrug.

"Kind of like Romeo and Juliet," Taylor remarked.

"Who or what is this Romeo and Juliet?" Antony quizzed.

"Oh! It's this tragic love story about the children of sworn enemies who fall in love with each other. In the end, they kill themselves so they can be together in the afterlife," Taylor told him.

"It certainly sounds tragic. OK. You ready?" Antony asked.

"As I'll ever be," Taylor sighed.

They left the lower levels of Cair Paravel and continued the remainder of the journey to Caspian's castle.

"My King, Prince Antony has returned from his patrol," General Gladstone announced after he walked in and bowed.

"He is not meant to be back until after lunch," Caspian stated as he stood up.

"He also had someone with him; a girl," General Gladstone added.

"I shall go meet them upon arrival in the courtyard," Caspian decided as he made his way to the courtyard.

"Your Highness! We weren't expecting you back until later," Holestone greeted as they came in.

"Believe me, Holestone. I have good reason," Antony promised as he helped Taylor off the horse, "Holestone, this is Taylor Pevensie. I found her wondering in the Shuddering Woods. She has no family in Narnia."

"Pleased to meet you, Taylor," Holestone said as he bowed.

"Likewise," Taylor responded as she curtsied.

"Prince Antony, what are you doing back so early?" Caspian demanded as he approached them.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. But I found this young lady wondering the Shuddering Woods alone. She has no family here in Narnia," Antony explained.

Caspian took one look at her and one name came to his head: Susan. He could not believe how much she looked like her. It is almost uncanny. She is even wearing one of her dresses!

"Welcome to Narnia. May I know your name?" Caspian requested.

"Taylor," Taylor answered.

"Where is your family?" Caspian asked.

"Back on Earth," Taylor replied.

"So you have no family in Narnia?" Caspian repeated Antony's earlier statement.

"No," Taylor agreed.

"You are welcome to stay here for a few days. Come. We are just about to have lunch," Caspian said as he wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and guided her inside, "Tell me, Taylor. How old are you?"

"15. I am turning 16 in 2 months," Taylor answered as she admired the paintings along the wall.

_And it's been almost 16 years since Susan left._ "So tell me about your family," Caslian requested.

"Oh my God!" Taylor gasped as she saw one of the photos, "Did you just say you wanted to know about my family?"

"Yeah," Caspian responded.

"Well, that's them there," Taylor announced as she pointed to the painting of the Kings and Queens of Old.

"Is it?" Caspian stuttered.

"Yes. High King Peter and King Edmund are my uncles, Queen Lucy is my aunt and Queen Susan is my mother," Taylor explained.  


* * *

**Whoa. So Caspian now knows the truth. How will he react? Stay tuned to find out.**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I have bad news that I do not want to break. But it has to be done Due to lack of inspiration for this story, difficulty in writing further due to other reasons and I don't like making you guys waiting so long for an update if I can help it…**_

_**I have decided to put this story up for adoption.**_

_**This is the hardest decision that I have ever had to make. I am so sorry. But I do not want to see a way around this. If you are interested in taking over, please let me know via PM.**_

_**Also, if this story is part of a series such as my plans for Loonatics Unleashed, please let me know if you want to take over the whole series or just that story. But if you just want to take over that one story, please help me find someone else who would be more than happy to write the series.**_

_**Also, please let me know if you wish to just continue on from where I left off or rewrite the entire story completely so I can decide whether or not to delete the story from my account.**_

_**I hope someone would be able to continue my story and give you guys closure. For those who take over, please know that if you ever reach a hard time with the story, I am available for consultations.**_

_**I will post another notice on this story to let you know who will be taking over my story. But aside from that notice, there will be no more posts for this story.**_

_**Please know that I am so sorry and I never wanted it to come down to this. But I didn't see another way. I want this story to be continued. But I just can't do it. I would like to thank you all for standing by me and being so patient (mostly).**_

_**If you would like to see more of my work, please feel free to visit my profile and feel free to read the other stories that are safe from adoption.**_

_**I hope that someone will take over for this story and that they will do it justice and it will be amazing.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**IceGirl2772**_


End file.
